rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mhairi Aerendyl
Mhairi Aerendyl '''is a character written and played by Myles. Mhairi and her brother Maelorn were the sole children of Adrian Aerendy and Catherine Greyl. Raised by her Father and Aunt, Catherine Grey, Mhairi enjoyed a privileged young life both within Asgarnia and later Misthalin. When her Father took the throne in Kandarin, Mhairi was raised up as a Princess. After Adrian's death, Mhairi fled to Misthalin and found protection from her cousin Miranda Lansing, the Queen of Misthalin at the time. There she took upon a personal crusade to hunt down her Father's killers that took two years of her life. She returned with her blade bloodied by the Selians but still lacking the comfort for her Dad's death. Apperance Mhairi stands mostly at a normal height of 5'6". During her upbringing and befitting her Family's legacy, she was trained in martial and arcane arts, leaving her form trimmed. She took after her Father with a pair of bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, alongside strong Elven features befitting the Aerendyl bloodline. Personality Prior to her Dad's death, Mhairi was like any other young noblewoman. Born to a life few understood with wealth and politics, she was expected to marry into one of the standing noble families and breed to carry on the line. She was often remarked as a spolided girl who was given everything by her Aunt Catherine, her only other parental figure. After Adrian's death and the fall of the short lived Aerendyl Kandarin, something within Mhairi disconnected. One of the only living members of her Family, Mhairi went on a bloodthirsty hunt for the Selians. Turning bloodthirsty in an attempt to find solace in her Father's death, she was able to kill one of the last members of the Selian family to find that it did not bring anything back. Family ''Father: Adrian Aerendyl'' ''Mother: Catherine Grey'' ''Brother: Maelorn Aerendyl'' ''Cousins: 'Miranda Lansing, Essi Lansing, countless Greys '' ''History Early Life Born in Burthorpe with her twin Maelorn, Mhairi was born into the aristocratic family of House Aerendyl. Most of her early life was sheltered, treated upon by a team of servants within the family estates while her father created a larger and larger name for them within Asgarnia and Falador. It was common for both the children to question Adrian who was their mother. Their Father always was vague upon the answer and avoided the topic of the conversation more and more as they grew older. It became a more common sight for Adrian's cousin, Catherine Grey, to visit the pair. After her reign as Queen and time as the Grand Duchess of Burthorpe, Catherine filled a surrogate mother role that Mhairi had been lacking early on. In her early teens, Adrian moved them to Misthalin where he would serve as Chancellor to his younger cousin, Miranda Lansing. Surrounded now by girls her own age, Mhairi quickly became a favorite of the not much younger Queen. The two cousins would become quite fast friends and never seen without the other. A friendship that would carry both of them through their lives. The quality of mercy Following the death of King Tyrek, Adrian rose to be the King of Ardougne with the aims to press the Aerendyl claim to all of Kandarin. Mhairi became the second in line for the throne, leaving the young now Princess as center figure within her father's growing government. Any grand notions Mhairi might've had were quickly ruined with the sudden death of her Father by the hands of the Selian Family. With heavy fighting breaking out all over Ardougne, Mhairi tried to flee with a small collection of loyal knights. Caught in the heavy fighting within the city, Mhairi was separated from her escort and stumbled upon a unlikely source help. A wounded Vekonic knight by the name of Viven. The burrette knight and her soldiers had been ambushed some hours previously, thinking her dead, the soldiers moved on elsewhere, leaving the young woman to crawl her way away from the streets and into the buildings. Though enemies and Mhairi looking very much like well dressed royalty, the elf felt a pull to assist the knight. Using her limited knowledge of medicine and healing from her Aunt Catherine, she was able to take the arrow that had pierced Viven's chain mail. Perhaps pushed by duty or by something far more simpler, Viven felt the need to repay the debt that Mhairi had now caused. Spending the night within the building, both avoided sharing their last names but did share stories that took place far from the fighting that surrounded them. While Viven shared stories of her home of "Dragonstone", Mhairi shared stories of Misthalin and assisting Miranda rule her Kingdom. To the lessons that her Aunt Catherine taught them. She seemed to share anything to fill the silence and make her forget what was happening around her. Her father dying, her brother missing and now her separated from any true help. Sometime before dawn, Viven escorted Mhairi to the city outskirts that had been the rally point for her and other Aerendyl loyalists to flee the city. There on the outskirts Mhairi admitted to the knight of her blood, which only earned a chuckle from Viven who had appeared to had guessed that when they first crossed paths. The Vekon too told the elf that secret she had been hiding and still allowed her to leave unarmed, citing that Mhairi did not have to spare her life and recent events gave Mhairi no reason too. Looking back over her shoulder, she watched Viven became smaller and smaller in the distance. Wondering if she should've offered a place for the knight to join her. A thought that she quickly tried to chase away, about a woman she barely knew. It was a lesson that Mhairi would soon forget upon her return of Misthalin. Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Armadylean Category:Saradominist Category:Aerendyls Category:Female Category:Characters